1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to lens modules, particularly, to a lens module having a piezoelectric driving mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of microcircuitry and multimedia technology, cameras, including still cameras and digital cameras are now in widespread use combined with various electronic devices. These cameras often feature autofocus and zoom functions.
Lens modules are key camera components. Driving mechanisms, such as step motors, have recently been integrated into the lens modules for moving the lenses, to provide autofocus and zoom function. However, the step motor is generally relatively bulky and heavy when applied to a single lens, and, in addition, consumes a substantial amount of power, especially relative to the capabilities of a typical battery system of a camera or electronic device.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens module which has a simple and energy-efficient driving mechanism.